villainsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Darkiplier
Darkiplier is the main antagonist of the famous YouTuber's channel Markiplier. He is what fans call Markiplier when he is acting differently from his usual behavior, instead having a more dark, creepy, eerie personality and is trying to scare the fanbase. He has appeared in many Markiplier videos and, as of late, he is now recognized by the fanbase as a separate being rather than a personality. He is the darker, more evil version of Markiplier and was created by the actual fanbase according to Markiplier. Background Characteristics Darkiplier is often depictied with light shining below him, creepily smiling towards the camera with his head turned sideways, and his eyes up. This is to emphasise the fear factor. He is a much darker version of Markiplier as he often scares the audience. The scares are effective especially when the video itself is horrific in nature (example: a really good horror game). On multiple occasions, Darkiplier has told the viewers that there is something behind them (a possible reference to a jumpscare) and that there would be dire consequences if they turned around. Other times Markiplier (as Darkiplier) would acknowledge that he is being creepy/strange in cases such as when Markiplier was playing Pizza Delivery 2.0 he was looking straight into the webcam making a scary face and turns back to focus on the screen to focus more on the game but looks back at the webcam from time to time. As time passed on the fanbase relized that Darkiplier is a separate entity and resulted in him making several appearences in Mark's videos. Danger in Fiction In the Danger in Fiction video series, Darkiplier is the main antagonist simply called "The Host". In it, Dark uses random people and has them complete a "story" that he wrote which is really a series of tasks that he orders the person to do. First he makes Daniel Sinclair perform a story for him and cooperates with him but towards the end he starts to resist. The result is that he becomes mentally unstable and gets sent to an insane asylum. In chapter 2, Dark ends up going after Daniel's friend, Ryan and forces him to play his game after writing for him a "story". Ryan resists and is soon forced to an unknown location where Dark tells him that he has written "Best Sellers" and David and him were the center of each story. He forces Ryan to stay in the chair until he can cooperate but Ryan breaks loose and escapes. Markiplier...My Name is...Mark In the fan game Markiplier...My Name is...Mark, Darkiplier is the main antagonist of the game being responsible for all events that occur in Markiplier's dream. He is seen in Chapter 3 where he confronts him and tells Mark that he is like Ying and Yang, complete opposites (Markiplier nice and upbeat and Darkiplier dark and cruel) but are unable to survive without each other. He is then forced to retreat after he is affected by a cross and then pushes Markiplier into a pool waking him up. A Date With Markiplier He will also appear as an main antagonist in that interactive game, as he remplaced mark when the date doesn't notice, then after all the scene with him, the player will see Mark attitude as change, then when the player that two mark are in front of their eye, the player will have to chose to shoot mark, or Darkiplier or not, wich the choice will go the player will see if she or he choose the good ending , the bad ending, or the neutral ending. Don't Play This Game In "Don't Play This Game", Dark is portrayed without eyeliner, unlike "A Date With Markiplier". Markiplier begins to talk with the voice in the game, eventually staring straight into the camera, and switching from reading ''the lines to ''acting ''them, until the video glitches, and it focuses on the face cam, blocking out the cryptic game entirely. The screen then goes black after he recites the message again, and he speaks directly to the audience. "Do you understand me?" He says. "...Nobody does." And cuts back to Mark. During the outro, the screen turns back to Darkiplier just as Mark says his usual, "Buh-bye!" DARKIPLIER vs ANTISEPTICEYE In the video Darkiplier confronted Antisepticeye, has they argue to each other and maybe want to fight, they are interupted by other youtubers evil alter-egos who seem they also want to fight, wich of course annoyed both of them. Of course while they watching all other alter ego arrival, they soon see that all of them got killed by something more powerful while other alter just run away or disappear, as Markiiplier dog alter ego appear front Darkiplier and Antisepticeye, Antisepticeye tell Darkiplier he toght he feed his dog, but Darkiplier said that he didn't know he will forgot because he was busy, then his dog said that he will make him paid for his negligence, as Anti take pleasure of this as Darkiplier is attacked and presumed eaten by his dog. Appearance Darkiplier appears the same as Mark. In Danger in Fiction he wears a light tan trench coat, a t-shirt underneath, and he has a blindfold over his eyes that is stained with blood and blood is seen dripping down to his neck as if one or both of his eye(s) were jabbed out. However in DIF chapter 2 he is seen having two functioning eyes so it could be just for scare. "A Date With Markiplier" and "Relax" both show Darkiplier with black eye-liner on; presumably to differentiate him from Mark himself and reinforce his status as a villain. Lately, in "A Date With Markiplier" and "Don't Play This Game" The difference between Mark and Dark is seen in the video effects, such as video glitches, RGB shift, and monochrome. Darkiplier's voice is portrayed as Mark's, but layered. Personality Darkiplier is the evil version of Markiplier. He is dark, cruel, creepy and uses fear to scare the audience and the fanbase. In Danger in Fiction, Dark seems to be obsessed with writing his stories and will use force to make his victims cooperate. In fan art he is seen as a psychotic/demonic killer as he has killed people such as Nurse from ''Surgeon Simulator, Yammimash from Youtube (one of Mark's friends) and even Slender Man. Other fan arts include Darkiplier confronting Markiplier and ranges from scaring him to locking him in a computer and killing anyone he sees. The concept of Darkiplier has changed with the passing of time. In Mark's "February 2017 Charity Livestream" he revealed that, contrary to how he was portrayed in earlier years, Darkiplier is suave and intelligent. He's a separate entity from Mark, and admires his accomplishments. The fans often write and draw him as a romantic figure, while Markiplier says that Dark is "not your friend... he's here to use you." Darkiplier is puppeting a mask, trying to convince the viewer that they can trust him, acting calm and seductive to allure them into believing him. Sometimes, his "shell cracks"- a result of his anger and hate breaking through. Gallery Pictures IMG_1409.jpg IMG_1414.jpg IMG_1413.png IMG_1411.jpg IMG_1412.jpg Nobody Does.png Video Don't Play This Game Trivia *In Raspy Hill gameplay video where Darkiplier first made his appearance, he is seen at the end announcing that he will make the people of Raspy Hill "feel right at home" making it a possibility that Darkiplier is the psychotic ruler of the region. *In Danger in Fiction it is unknown why he is wearing a bloody blindfold even though he can see just fine in other appearances. *According to Markiplier the fanbase (Markiplites) are the ones who created Darkiplier in the first place (making him a Tulpa). *Alike Wilford Warfstach, Darkiplier doesn't obey the laws of physics. *He can be considered the Big Bad of Markiplier's videos. *Mark has said that Darkiplier is "not human". Navigation Category:Internet Villains Category:Demon Category:Comedy Villains Category:God Wannabe Category:Alter-Ego Category:Psychopath Category:Kidnapper Category:Obsessed Category:Friend of the hero Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Creepypasta Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Possessor Category:Sadists Category:Criminals Category:Serial Killers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Thought-Forms Category:Game Changer Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Big Bads Category:Humanoid Category:Evil Creation Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Presumed Deceased Category:YouTube Villains Category:Hero's Lover Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Complete Monster Category:Evil vs. Evil Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Archenemy